


Milky Way

by polarRabbit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, awful pastry nicknames, more or less awkward first times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„If I'd known you were gonna camp down there I would've given you a lantern and gotten some marshmallows for myself.“</p><p>„I'm just trying to properly worship you and your sassy remarks aren't very helpful!“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

> My bio promises way more porn than I've actually written so it's time to change that, please enjoy~

„If I'd known you were gonna camp down there I would've given you a lantern and gotten some marshmallows for myself.“

„I'm just trying to properly worship you and your sassy remarks aren't very helpful!“

„You're sappy.“, Tsukki went on complaining, pushing his palm against Kuroo's forehead to prevent him from going down on his thighs again. Especially the parts of his skin that were covered by pale stretch marks. When he was standing the ragged lines were almost invisible and most of the time covered by his underwear or pants anyway but when he was laying down and spread his legs like he's doing it this very moment they're pretty much put on display. Tsukki couldn't understand why his boyfriend was so intrigued by those stupid scars.

„You're so good at giving backhanded compliments, moon cake.“

Tsukki's face scrunched up at that comment like he'd bitten into five lemons simultaneously. Sometimes he wished Kuroo would do less talking and more acting.

„Can you not...call me that? It makes you sound like my grandma and that's a major turn off.“, he added a verbal explanation for his displeased reaction.

„Okay, okay no more adorable pastry nicknames~“

„Great. How about you come up here?“, the blond suggested and removed his hand as a more inviting gesture.

„I'm not done yet...“, came the protest from his boyfriend who pointedly pressed an open-mouthed kiss onto Tsukki's hip bone, teeth grazing over it in the process. The younger one's abdominal muscles tensed with renewed interest. Certainly there's no harm in giving Kuroo another chance.

„Fine, go on then~“, Tsukki encouraged the other, slim fingers running through black, unruly strands of hair. They weren't extraordinary soft or shiny like the hair of those shampoo models on TV but he liked touching them and feeling the texture against his digits. Somehow it had a calming effect as if petting a cat. Lightly scratching his short nails over the scalp he listened to Kuroo uttering an approving hum against his trimmed trail of pubic hair. Not averting his gaze to take in the sight of his boyfriend between his legs Tsukki closed his eyes instead and only relied on his other senses. Taking in the smell of fabric softener that still clung to Kuroo's shirt, which was laying somewhere beside him and the scent of his deodorant. It was probably the one Tsukki had given him as a hospitality gift the first time he'd visited him at Tokyo university. Back then when they hadn't been official yet and only fooling around. He'd handed it over with the comment that 'If you believe in advertisement it's supposed to turn you into a real chick magnet'. Despite his snarky words Kuroo accepted it with one of his boisterous laughs that never failed to make Tsukki's ears ring.

His sense of smell was suddenly overlaid by the tactile sensations. Kuroo's warm breath sweeping over his crotch, followed by his wet tongue that traced the base of his cock. It made his flesh crawl in a pleasant way and his breath catch unintentionally. Finally Kuroo had stopped stalling although those small licks along his length and the tip still felt kinda playful. Not that Tsukki was going to raise any complaints as long as it got his blood pumping and his prick hardening. He tended not to get very vocal, which had caused Kuroo some insecurity at first but by now he could pick up on his reactions even if they're more quiet and subtle.

Kuroo watched his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes, taking in the twitching muscles and uneven breaths. Dragging his tongue over the slit he couldn't taste any bitterness but that wasn't unusual since he'd just started and was far away from finishing anytime soon. Tsukki might get his way but it would't be a shortcut. Before his hands could get restless from the lack of occupation Kuroo made use of them by wrapping one of them around the blond's stiffening cock. Slowly he dragged the foreskin back and forth, his tongue flickering against the sensitive head whenever it got exposed. Kuroo had to admit that he had a little weakness toying with Tsukki like this.

Tsukishima thought of himself as a rational science person but Kuroo's tongue was inexplicable magic. It made his toes curl in the best way imaginable and his fingers dig into the blanket underneath them. His throbbing cock was lubed up with saliva pleading for more friction. Actually he wouldn't mind Kuroo going down on him for the rest of the night. That desired timeframe was cut short to approximately 5 minutes before Kuroo retreated with a wet noise. The sudden interruption caused Tsukki to open his eyes and frown downwards at his boyfriend who's licking his reddened lips. He wasn't desperate enough to beg for him yet but felt...pretty close. Sinking his teeth into the bottom lip the blond managed to hold back a noise of frustration from escaping.

„Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you hanging...just thought we could try something different tonight~“, Kuroo appeased his boyfriend, fingers kneading Tsukki's thighs which played a very important part in his plans for the following activity. Maybe that's why he was so obsessed with them today. Well not really, he'd always had a thing for long legs and in Tsukki's case more than half of his body consisted of them.

„Depends. On a scale from using handcuffs to gangbang, how kinky is it?“

„Wow, you really think gangbangs are the top of the scale?“

„They are on mine and I don't even wanna know about anything beyond that...“

„Alright but even on your scale I think my request is pretty vanilla.“

„Spit it out already so we can go on.“, Tsukki urged Kuroo to get to the point. The worst that could happen was him saying no and even then they could still continue with the stuff they usually did.

„Thighjob.“, came the blurted single-worded reply.

„What?“

„Thigh fucking. It's literally what it's named after so...I'm not sure how to explain it any further...“

„I didn't even know that's a thing.“, Tsukki had to admit before getting into a sitting position. His right hand automatically moved to his face in order to adjust his glasses. Now that he was taking a closer look at his boyfriend instead of just processing his words Tsukki realized how nervous the other reacted to his lack of a proper response. Kuroo's ears were flushed with something that could be interpreted as embarrassment and his fingers rubbed restlessly on Tsukki's skin as if he was the one who needed to be calmed down. Usually Tsukishima took some sadistic sort of pleasure in making other people uncomfortable -even his close friends- but in this certain case he didn't want Kuroo to wither under his judging gaze. Otherwise he could lose the courage to propose something new in bed. After all it wasn't like Tsukki was completely conservative himself and could only do it missionary style. No on contrary, he liked to try out different things as long as they weren't actually dangerous or left permanent marks. That's how he'd found out that he hadn't just a sadistic streak but a masochistic one too. The night when Kuroo introduced him to temperature play, a mixture of hot wax and ice cubes, was the first time he'd managed to cum without his cock getting any physical stimulation.  
Reaching out with one hand Tsukki wrapped his fingers around Kuroo's neck and pulled the other's face closer. The space between their lips vanished and Tsukki got a taste of his own cum and of course Kuroo himself. His boyfriend quickly recovered from the initial surprise and returned the kiss eagerly, taking it as a positive sign. Surely Tsukishima would slip his tongue into the older one's mouth if he intended to peg him as a perv.

„Let's give it a try...“, Tsukki murmured lowly against Kuroo's lips, giving the bottom one another harsh suck before pulling back once more. Kuroo's prick executed something like a triumphant twitch underneath the fabric of his shorts, which he needed to get out of rather sooner than later.

„Just tell me if you don't like it and we can stop anytime.“

„How about you get your dick out first?“

„So naughty, Tsukki~“

Fortunately Kuroo put an end to their verbal foreplay afterwards and finally shed the rest of his cloths, leaving both of them equally exposed. Apparently there're two options when it came to thigh fucking regarding the position. Tsukki chose the one where he's going to be on all fours because he didn't trust his legs to hold him upright the whole time depending on how long this was going to take. He'd rather collapse onto the mattress than on the floor. When Kuroo started to spread the cool gel all over the inside of his thighs Tsukki couldn't suppress a small shudder. His boyfriend had always been generous with lube but at this point it was dripping down his legs.

„I think that's enough.“, he prevented Kuroo from emptying the bottle completely. Seriously, he wasn't even going to penetrate him so there's no reason to be slick like an eel. Facing the mattress Tsukki waited for Kuroo to shuffle closer behind him and bring his thighs together so there wasn't any space between them anymore. Tsukishima felt his cheeks heat up at the thought how obscene he must look right now.

„Okay, I'm gonna-“, Kuroo was about to give him a little warning before pushing his cock between Tsukki's slick thighs. He kinda expected more resistance and was caught by surprise when his length slipped in so smoothly, causing a pleased moan to spill from his parted lips.

„Are you in yet?“, Tsukki couldn't let the chance to ask that horrible question pass.

„I'm gonna pretend you didn't just ask that, honey pie.“

„Gross.“

„Are you talking about your new favorite nickname or my dick between your legs?“

„...bit of both.“

„Getting some serious 3rd degree burns back here.“

„Unfortunately there isn't any lotion left to soothe them~“

Since it seemed to be impossible for Kuroo to get the upper hand on their little, verbal exchange he tried to concentrated on the physical part again. Somehow he had to turn this into an arousing situation for his partner as well. Tsukki liked to play hard to get but when it came actually down to it he was just as much of a horny young adult as the ex Nekoma captain was. A small shift of his hips and Kuroo's prick was pushing against the blond's balls before rubbing along the underside of his cock. Considering the quiet groan Tsukki was uttering at the movement and the way the muscles in his thighs clenched up momentarily Kuroo had made the right decision. He repeated the previous motion until he'd established a steady rhythm, which was accompanied by wet, squelching noises whenever his crotch connected with the back of Tsukki's thighs and the swell of his ass.

„Hng- Tsukki...can you tighten up a bit more?“

To his utmost surprise Kuroo didn't get a snide remark in return but felt Tsukki's thighs flex around his erection. Now he had to put slightly more force into his thrusts and it was totally worth the tight, heath that enveloped him. His hips moved more erratic the stronger the pressure in his lower body grew. He could tell that he approached his climax because of that tingling sensation that spread from the bottom up just when-

„Fuck, I've got a cramp.“

That statement probably shouldn't manage to make Kuroo spurt between his his boyfriend's legs and onto the blanket but well it did. In Kuroo's defense it wasn't his fault that Tsukki's cramping muscles pretty much milked his cock. With a moan that sounded close to someone getting punched in the gut the dark-haired haired pulled out and sat back on his heels, panting slightly while trying to regain his breath and come down from his sudden orgasm. Meanwhile the taller boy let himself slump onto his side without grace, pressing his palm against the aching area of his leg.

„Maybe you should stretch it.“, Kuroo commented a bit helpless form the sidelines. Following his boyfriend's advice because it could hardly get any worse Tsukki outstretched his leg and and (un)intentionally missed Kuroo's crotch by mere inches.

„Woah, careful there~ Is it getting any better?“

„Yes...“, Tsukki replied through slightly gritted teeth. His pride was definitely dented thanks to the incident. Who's getting a damn cramp while getting his thighs fucked? Tsukki was an athlete for God's sake, he should be able to keep for longer than 10 minutes before collapsing like a newborn foal. At least Kuroo was decent enough not to joke about it. Tsukki's cock had started to soften again and after what just happened the blond wasn't sure if he wanted to get off at all anymore. Netflix and chill sounded like a good alternative. Right after he'd washed that mess off is legs...

Kuroo -like so often- had other ideas. He preferred to finish what he's started and Tsukki wasn't done yet, so he wanted to take care of his boyfriend. Plan B, which he'd intended to save for another time, yet life was full of improvisation.

„...there's something else we could try.“

„Seriously, you wanna go again?“, Tsukishima send a disbelieving look towards Kuroo. This was a new level of insatiability. Usually he wouldn't mind a second round but after his own body just kinda blue-balled him Tsukki was still irritated.

„No, not what you're thinking! I promise the focus is on you and my dick isn't involved at all. You can lay down and just enjoy~“

„Sounds fake.“

„To be fair I haven't done it before so I might be not the best at it.“, Kuroo admitted with a sheepish smile.

Tsukki considered the offer, weighing the possibility to get blue-balled a second time against reaching his (deserved) orgasm. In the end he was a weak sinner and rolled onto his stomach throwing Kuroo a 'don't fuck it up' glance over his shoulder.

„Am I supposed to guess out of which porn you've stolen this particular move?“

„Nah, it's not that...distinct.“

Tsukki tried to relax and let his boyfriend continue with whatever it was he's planning to do. Beside not being a fan of surprises in general Tsukki felt a hint of excitement bubble up in his stomach. Maybe he'd do that prostate milking thing Yamaguchi had once told him about. Only because his best friend had two or three drinks too many and somehow their conversation had derailed into NSFW-territory. Oikawa Tooru had very skilled fingers outside of the court as well when it came to his boyfriend's assessment.

Waiting for the quiet clicking sound that usually occurred when Kuroo opened the lube Tsukki was met with silence instead. He could sense the other boy move behind him and settle down between his legs. Before he got a chance to look back, Kuroo's rough hands got a hold off his ass cheeks, massaging the firm flesh. Tsukki felt the heat return to his face and neck at the action, taking in a sharp breath. A kiss was pressed against his tailbone, followed by a series of others all over his bottom. Suddenly there's something wet sliding into his butt crack that made the blond reflexively tense up all over. 

„Relax~“

Kuroo's warm breath ghosting softly over the damp skin didn't help. Keeping that statement to himself Tsukishima tried to loosen his muscles like he's told. It wasn't even like he's scared just taken by surprise. Since there wasn't much to see beside the Babymetal poster that's plastered onto the opposite wall he closed his eyes again, pillowing his head on one arm. The wetness returned and this time spread further...lower until the tongue reached the puckered skin of his hole. Tsukki hadn't even realized when he'd started to squirm, his cock throbbing with renewed interest although his mind was telling him that Kuroo's tongue wasn't supposed to be there. His boyfriend seemed to sense his inner turmoil but instead of retracting he secured Tsukki's hips and spread his cheeks apart . Tsukki's heart jackrabbited like he's running a marathon, the drumming in his ears drowning out any other sounds. Lips were pressed against sensitive skin and even started to suck on it, drawing a low groan out of the back of Tsukki's throat. Kuroo didn't stick with that. His tongue got more persistent, prodding at his tight hole. Eventually Tsukki relaxed enough for the tip to slip inside causing him to claw at the blankets. The sensation was weird, hot and so much more things at the same time it was almost blowing his mind. Somehow it was completely different from having Kuroo's fingers or cock in the same place.

Tsukishima pushed back as much as Kuroo allowed him to move, urging him to go deeper. His hole clenched around the wet muscle, inner walls trying to keep the tongue inside. The frame of his glasses dug into the bridge of his nose but Tsukki couldn't care less at the moment. His cock had gone back to full hardness, sandwiched between his stomach and bed. He's aching for release, breath hitching whenever the thickest part of Kuroo's tongue stretched him wide. Tsukki needed only one last push and it came in form of fingers, two of them pushing in alongside his tongue. The initial burn quickly faded into the background of Tsukki's mind once they started moving and curling. It didn't take long for Kuroo to find the spot inside his boyfriend that made him moan. Loosening his already weakened grip on Tsukki's hips completely Kuroo allowed the blond to fuck himself on his tongue on fingers. Mere minutes later Tsukki's body stilled with a small grunt, cum seeping into the fabric of the blanket. Slowly Kuroo withdraw his tongue, unable to take in the sight of Tsukki's hole weakly clenching around his fingers a few more times before he pulled them out as well. He briefly cleaned them on the already stained bed cover before laying down beside his boyfriend, who's looking blissed out and content. It was a sight to behold.

„Next time we should do this first...“, murmured Tsukki after a brief pause, rearranging himself so that Kuroo was properly spooning him.

„...or you do some warm ups and get some magnesium-drink into you before we start~“

„You know what, next time I'm gonna fuck your thighs.“

„Is that a threat or a promise, milky way?“


End file.
